trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edel
Edel is a woman from Grancel who possesses a great fondness for shopping and who's accompanying her husband on his pilgrimage through Liberl to see all the country's churches. Whenever the two of them arrive in a new town, the first thing they usually do upon arriving in a new town is visit the local church where her husband takes some time to pray. The two then usually go and see the town's sights afterwards with his wife usually dropping by the local stores to do shopping. While her husband is taking the trip for spiritual reasons, Edel's motivation for coming along is getting to see and shop at all the stores in the country. The first chapel they visit on their trip is the church in Rolent. She and her husband arrive in Rolent by airliner the morning after Estelle and Joshua pass their junior bracer qualification test. After praying at the local church, the two of them check in at Hotel Rolent and while they feel it's not quite as grand as the hotel in Grancel, they're nevertheless charmed by the town and the hotel's atmosphere and appreciative of the manager's courtesy. After staying in town for a little while, the two of them head to Bose on the airliner Cecilia just before air traffic gets suspended due to the Linde getting hijacked by the Capua sky bandits. Stranded in Bose for the time being, the two visit the local church as usual and spend the rest of their stay at the Bose market, much to Edel's delight and Seagaro's dismay. Seeing their stay in Liberl's city of commerce as the high point of their trip, Edel takes advantage of every additional minute the air traffic ban has given her. Her shopping spree eventually gets to the point where she seriously starts considering asking the merchants to send her purchases directly to her home in Grancel since it's getting hard to take all the additional luggage along. Edel's perfectly aware of the fact that her husband is annoyed by her unrestrained binge shopping and even feels a little bit sorry for the fact that his pilgrimage got interrupted like this, but is nevertheless determined not to let her husband's objections ruin her shopping experience. Fortunately for Seagaro, after the Linde is discovered in the abandoned mine near Ravennue by Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard, public flights gradually resume and the two of them are finally able to move on with the pilgrimage and head for Ruan, making it there before Estelle and Joshua. Neither of them having been in Ruan before, they join a tourist group and go see the Langland Bridge before dropping by the local church where they attend evening mass. Like most of the tourists who visit Ruan's chapel during the sunset hours, Edel pays more attention to the spectacle of the sunlight reflected off the ocean waters shining through the stained glass windows than to the words of the preacher. Afterwards, she and her husband spend some time in Ruan, eating at the Lavantar, seeing the sights and of course visiting the local store so she can indulge in her shopping habits some more. Their trip to the Ruan region culminates in a visit to the Jenis Royal Academy where they attend the school festival. While Seagaro is extremely impressed with the academy as well as the social studies class' exposition, which they ends up visiting, Edel is rather bored with it. Fortunately, she does end up attending the school play together with her husband and despite her initial skepticism, she ends up enjoying it quite a bit. Afterwards, they spend one last evening in Ruan before taking an airship to Zeiss. Upon arriving in Zeiss, the two visit the local church as usual and spend the night at the Zahnrad Hotel there, getting caught in the city-wide orbal shutdown that occurs when Professor Russell accidentally triggers the Black Orbment while investigating it and being quite surprised to suddenly find themselves in total darkness. Edel even mentions accidentally ending up in the wrong bed while trying to navigate in total darkness. After things return to normal the next day, her husband proposes to leave for Elmo early, secretly hoping it'll keep his wife from spending all their remaining time shopping. In the end he merely delays things though, because as soon as the two arrive in the village and notice the hot springs' pump is broken, Edel heads off to the local souvenir shop, much to Seagaro's chagrin. After the pump gets fixed, Edel and Seagaro have dinner, take a soak in the hot springs together and then share a romantic time in the moonlit garden of the inn. The two hear about the incident in Zeiss from the hotel's employees and are relieved they didn't end up getting caught up in it. Realizing that Elmo is the last stop of their trip before they head back to Grancel, the two of them decide to extend their stay and take it easy for a little while longer since life will be back to normal as soon as they get back home. The two of them stay in the village until the night Estelle and Joshua rescue Professor Russell and arrive in Grancel just before the Bright siblings do. As they settle back into their usual routine, Seagaro picks up looking after the home and attending daily mass at Grancel's cathedral and Edel resumes her work at Grancel's department store of which she's the manager. Having shopped at pretty much every store in the country, she returns to the store with a new-found drive to make her business as successful and dynamic as the Bose Market, starting with a special sale to commemorate the start of the Birthday Celebration. When the Birthday Celebration ends, she plans to take her staff on a trip to Bose to pick up additional tricks of the trade. The traditional gender roles in Edel's and Seagaro's marriage appear to be reversed; Seagaro usually acts as the homemaker, always making breakfast in the morning, cleaning the house during the day and unless he's still at the cathedral when his wife comes home, also making dinner while Edel, who inherited her position as the department store's manager from her father, is the breadwinner in the household. Her marriage to Seagaro is a classic case of opposites attracting. Edel is energetic, uninhibited, materialistic and not afraid to spend large amounts of money on binge shopping while Seagaro is quiet, restrained, very spiritual and believes in living his life with moderation. Despite their diametrically opposing personalities, Seagaro and Edel do get along well with Edel valueing her husband's earnestness and sincerity while Seagaro feels attracted to his wife's free-spiritness, though both acknowledge neither will ever feel comfortable adopting the other's lifestyle. Edel's energetic nature is also well-known among her staff though particularly her employee Danton admits the peace and quiet that accompanied her absence was also actually nice for a change. She apparantly had the habit of throwing about random marketting slogans all the time, though it's mentioned she actually seems more focussed ever since returning from her trip. Relations Edel is the wife of Seagaro She's also the employer of Kitty, Midee, Danton and Lily Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Rolent) Category:NPCs (Bose) Category:NPCs (Ruan) Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Elmo) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Prologue FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)